Baby of Mine
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: When Angelique returns to Collinsport eight years after the showdown, she runs to a revived Julia Hoffman, begging for help for her daughter. Why does the child resemble a certain vampire? Will Angelique reveal a secret that burdened her for eight long years? Will it begin to heal a painful past? Or will it cause an even bigger rift than before? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Seeking Help

**A/N: Hello everyone. I know it has been a while since I updated my previous Dark Shadows fictions , but I felt really inspired with this one, and I don't with the other yet. I don't want to write a bunch of rubbish for you to read, I'd rather it be good. So this is a new idea and I hope you enjoy it :) – TheBitterAftertaste.**

****This is dedicated to Nick. My Barnabas, who is always there for me to chat to, and make me laugh. You rock! I love you! Xx****

Tapping her fingers on the newspaper Angelique's eyes scanned over the page as she re-read the print that was featured in it. _**Dr Julia Hoffman- Most Established Medical Doctor Performs Another Miracle.**_Returning to Collinsport was the last thing Angelique had wanted to do, after all that had happened anyway. It wasn't the fact that she was unable to return due to the townspeople thinking she was dead, because it had been eight years. Eight long years since she had faced Barnabas again, whom had found out she was still alive, but had made it clear she was not welcome, after everything they had been through. It was _why_ she was returning after so long. And the reason was currently laid with her head on her lap, asleep. _Her daughter._

She looked like him. Very much like him in fact. With black jet black hair and the deepest chocolate eyes she had ever seen. She had her Mothers nose, and definitely her jaw structure, but everything else held him and she wasn't quite sure whether she liked that or not. Becoming pregnant had not been Angelique's intention, hell she didn't even think she was able to conceive children, after all she was nearly two-hundred and twenty eight. Yet here she was; the most beautiful, perfect thing in the world to her. Angelique had named her Aurélie, it was a French name and had been in her family for quite some time, and it fitted her perfectly.

As if by some sense Aurélie stirred from her peaceful slumber and her eyes opened, slowly focusing on her Mother, whom had looked down to see the little girl stating back up at her.

"Are we nearly there Mamman?" she whispered, rubbing her tired eyes and slowly sitting up, leaning on Angelique's chest. Immediately Angelique wrapped a blanket around her and cradled her close as the boat they were on swayed back and forth.

"Nearly sweetheart…very nearly there." She soothed stroking the young girls dark curls. She was so protective of her daughter, and she had good reason to be.

"And the Doctor will make me better?" she asked, as Angelique felt the familiar sensation of tears building in her eyes, it would not be the first tears she had shed for her, and she knew it would not be the last.

"All better." She answered, though her voice cracked mid-sentence. She knew very well that when Julia had escaped the watery depths it had given her a wake-up call, and she knew she had certain abilities that cured patients in ways no other doctor could. She just hoped Julia would be willing to help her.

After the rocky boat journey, they finally set foot on the sand of Collinsport. She watched warily as Aurélie ran along, kicking the sand with her shoes, and knew it wouldn't be too long before she dropped. They hadn't even got off from the beach before she had stumbled back to her Mother.

"Mamman I'm tired…please help me…" she whispered reluctantly. Though she looked like her Father, she definitely had the personality of her Mother, strong willed and determined; which made it even more difficult for her to ask for help. Without even hesitating Angelique dropped the case she was holding and lifted the young girl, resting her on her left hip, whilst carrying the case in the other hand.

She walked through the familiar streets of Collinsport. It hadn't changed, not one bit. Except for the fact that AngelBay was abandoned, just like the Collins factory had been all those years ago. She was thankful she had picked evening to travel. She knew even with dark hair, people would pick up the family resemblance, and Bouchard wasn't a common name, nor was it one well thought of in Collinsport anymore.

She passed a few more streets till she found a small, well lit office, the sign above reading _Dr Hoffman's Surgery._ Angelique knew she had done well for herself, though smiled slightly understanding why the surgery was only open in nightly hours. The feeling of familiarity she had experienced was quickly replaced with dread and she was glad to find Aurélie had fallen back to sleep in her arms, she didn't want her daughter knowing what a monster she once was.

Angelique pushed open the door and walked through the small hallway to the receptionist desk, taking in her surroundings, the walls were a warm orange colour, with cream sofas and a fixed heater warming the place up in the cool night. The receptionist looked up from her typewriter and smiled warmly at Angelique.

"Hello, what is it I can do you for?" She asked, glancing at the little girl sleeping in the dark haired woman's arms before returning her focus to Angelique.

"I-I know it's short notice but I was just wondering whether Dr Hoffman would be able to see my daughter…she's…she's very sick but nobody can tell me what is wrong with her, I'm very frightened." She replied in a low tone, careful not to stir Aurélie, who was still peacefully sleeping.

The woman glanced over at the books and sighed quietly. They weren't supposed to give appointments out so soon, but the woman before her had obviously travelled a long way.

"I can fit you in tomo-" The woman replied softly, but was cut off when the door to Julia's office opened and she flitted out. Though she looked very similar there was a certain ethereal look that possessed her Angelique thought, but she said nothing.

"Oh…Ms Hoffman, I know we were about to close so I was about to give tomorrow's earliest appointment to Ms…" she trailed off, having forgotten to ask the strangers name. Angelique didn't have time to wait till tomorrow, she was impatient and needed her daughter seeing to at that precise moment.

"Bouchard." Angelique replied calmly, as Julia's eyes automatically flickered up to face the woman, her eyes narrowing as her mouth opened to say something, yet she thought better of it at that moment. Though what she really wanted to do was drop Angelique in it entirely and reveal who she really was, she didn't think she could without revealing her own identity with it. Instead she shifted up her glasses and took a deep breath, as if swallowing the words she was just about to come out with and inclined her head.

"Thank you Rose, I will see Ms Bouchard now. You may go home." She instructed the receptionist, before moving her hand to her office door and opening it. "Ms Bouchard, please come in." she said rather stiffly, as Angelique swallowed her nerves and walked through.

Once the door was shut, the urge to scream at the witch who had just entered had strengthened, but Julia forced herself to remain calm, if only for the fact there was a child in her arms. Instead she inclined her head, inviting her to sit. Angelique gratefully accepted the gesture, and placed her case on the floor, sitting on the chair as Aurélie rested on her lap.

"What are you doing here Angelique? Do you not think you caused enough damage around here?" She hissed in a low tone, careful not to disturb the child.

"I came here…because I need your help Julia." She said quietly. Angelique hated asking for help, and she had rarely done so since she found she was a witch, yet here she was asking favours from a former alcoholic psychiatrist.

To confirm Angelique's thoughts Julia scoffed sarcastically. "What favours do I owe you Angelique? You almost dest-"

"Please…she does not know." Angelique interrupted as Julia looked back down at Aurélie, and upon taking a closer look her eyes widened. "There is a bed for patients, take her in there because I think we need to talk." She said coldly, directing her to a room joining the office.

When Angelique returned, shutting the door behind her, she returned to the chair she was sat at previously. Julia glanced at the woman opposite and took in her appearance. Without the platinum blonde hair and blood red lipstick, she wasn't nearly as threatening as she had been when they previously met. Yet she wasn't there to make judgements on Angelique, she was more focused on the child in the opposite room. She took a deep breath and exhaled, as if considering what she was going to say.

"She's Barnabas' daughter…" she commented, watching Angelique's eyes flicker nervously, before she nodded.

"Yes she is… I didn't come here to see Barnabas. I want to avoid him." Angelique replied wringing her hands anxiously.

"Because he's not aware he's a Father? Or because you're afraid of your little girl finding out her Mother is a witch, and also cursed her Father?" she replied bitterly, as Angelique physically winced at the comment, as if it actually hurt, thinking about Aurélie knowing what she had done.

"I asked for that." She answered finally, running her hand through her long dark hair. "And believe me I have paid a thousand times for what I have done. But what good is it to Barnabas, knowing he is a Father, it will cause arguments, it could destroy Aurélie." She immediately added, biting her bottom lip.

"Aurélie…that's her name? It is beautiful." Julia replied thoughtfully. "Suited to a pretty girl. But what makes you think I will help? If she is anything like her Mother she ought to be destroyed before she causes more havoc." She added as Angelique's eyes flared up.

"Don't you dare even speak like that! I know I have done wrong, I know I have destroyed innocent lives, but she is just a child! My baby! She holds no power, she is not a witch, nor is she a vampire. She does not know about such things and I do not wish for her to find out!" She barked, her whole demeanour changing.

Julia merely chuckled at her little outburst, eyeing the woman once more as if trying to work out what she wanted. "I never knew you were so maternal Angelique…" she trailed off. "So... why is it you need my help?" she added curiously.

"I-I can't cure her…I tried, whilst she was asleep but my magic will not work against her…I saw you had…resurfaced and you were performing what many called miracles. I don't know what's wrong with her. I've been to every Doctor in Europe…but they simply do not know." Her voice cracked as tears built in her eyes. She silently cursed herself for showing emotion, she was determined she wasn't going to yet here she was, her lip trembling like a child.

Julia should have told her where to go. She should have thrown her out on the street for all she had done. But seeing the woman break down in front of her like that made her soften despite herself.

"You should…you should inform Barnabas he has a daughter Angelique." Julia advised, her tone softening a little as she reached forward, plucked a tissue from her desk and handed it to her. Upon hearing this Angelique laughed bitterly, taking the tissue from her and wiping her eyes.

"What? So he can file for custody? In his town? I don't stand a chance. She will be taken away from me within seconds." Angelique replied coldly shaking her head. "No…I don't want him finding out about this…about Aurélie altogether." She added fiercely.

"It will be difficult to stop him finding out, he comes by here very often." Julia trailed off, though she and Barnabas had a complicated history, they had both forgiven, and got along quite well. "And I don't want to lie to him." She added.

"Then don't lie. Just do not tell him I am here. Or that I have a child with me if someone tells him." She replied.

Julia sighed and rubbed her temples She did not know why she was pitying the witch in front of her, but she seemed to have changed, genuinely so too. She had not even asked for Barnabas, it was solely about her daughter.

"I want to keep Aurélie here until I can figure out what is wrong. You are welcome to stay in the room with her." Julia finally relented, sighing at the relief on Angelique's face.

"Thank you…so much." She whispered, inclining her head. The two women parted ways as Angelique carried her case through to Aurélie's side and sat down in a chair, resting her feet underneath her as she stroked her hair. It was a complicated situation and she knew that, but hopefully they could be there and gone within a few days, and Barnabas would not even know she had come.

**  
**Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please leave a comment if you liked it and want more, comment if you hated it! I will update as soon as I possibly can, love TheBitterAftertaste-x**


	2. Chapter 2: A Possible Diagnosis?

Chapter two

**A/N: Hello everyone. I wanted to thank you so so much for all your wonderful reviews, they mean a lot. Quite a few of you mentioned I put a lot of things in the first chapter and I completely agree with you! It was only because it was the introduction but I'm glad you picked up on it. They have ALL been really helpful so here is my second chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

The sun filtered through the blinds in the surgery, giving light to the once dark room it had been. Angelique yawned and her eyes flickered open; still adjusting to her vision she automatically reached out to feel a small figure, and immediately lifted her head when she could not feel her daughter anywhere near.

"Aurélie?" Angelique called, standing up automatically and checking the room with haste, making sure her daughter had not hidden somewhere because she was afraid, a trait she had since she was little.

All sorts of thoughts rushed through her mind, _what if she had run away? What if Julia had not been as kind as she seemed? What…what if Barnabas had already taken her away…_ Upon the final thought she walked out the room, her eyes widening in relief when she saw Aurélie kicking her legs as she sat on the chair, eating a pastry with Julia.

"Aurélie you frightened me…" Angelique trailed off slowly walking towards her daughter, but she couldn't even process the emotion of anger or irritation when it came to her. She reached out and smoothed her dark hair; it felt like silk between her fingers as Aurélie looked up at her cheerfully, crumbs of pastry around her mouth.

"Good morning Mamman." She greeted cheerfully. "Doctor Julia said I could come and have breakfast, I didn't mean to scare you…" she told her, grinning when her Mother wiped the pastry crumbs from her lips and pecked them with her own afterwards.

"And did you say thank you to Doctor Julia?" Angelique asked raising her eyebrow playfully at her young daughter. Angelique had never had the chance of a proper upbringing, after being sold into slavery when she was just five years old herself. Her Father had been killed for suspected witchcraft and her Mother had never really wanted her anyway, so Angelique more than compensated with Aurélie, making sure she had manners and a decent upbringing.

"She is very polite Angelique…" Julia reassured her, unable to stop a smile as she looked at the young girl. She had come into the surgery early in the morning to check up on them, and had found Aurélie wide awake, stroking her Mothers hair as she slept. Without Angelique's worried presence she had taken the girl into her office and had a proper conversation with her, and had indeed confirmed what Angelique told her. She was not anything extraordinary in terms elements of magic or power yet, and was simply a young girl, very charming and polite also.

Angelique smiled proudly as the compliment was offered to her daughter, who did not seem to mind too much about what was said.

"Aurélie and I had a little chat this morning, and we discussed her symptoms and how she felt when she was sick, and I've decided I want to run some tests this morning in order to gain a more specific look at what is wrong with her." Julia informed Angelique as she nodded quietly.

"Can I go with her?" Angelique asked automatically, she didn't know quite how Aurélie would react on her own and would rather be there with her as she was tested.

"Actually I would rather you stay here with me, there are a few matters we need to discuss." Julia replied, and Angelique didn't like the sound of that at all. Silently she hoped her daughter would protest and say she wanted her Mother, but she really didn't seem to mind.

After making sure Aurélie was properly settled for her tests Angelique sat, nursing a mug of coffee in her hands as Julia tapped her pen on the desk for a moment as if contemplating what to say. The two women exchanged silence before Julia finally cleared her throat.

"I think I have an idea what might be wrong with Aurélie." Julia spoke, watching and noticing how Angelique's hands gripped the cup with more severity than before.

"W-what? You haven't even done any tests yet…how can you know what might be wrong?" She asked her eyes widening, maybe she had underestimated Julia's power.

"Angelique. Speaking to Aurélie myself and checking her blood pressure and nutrition, physically she is a very healthy child." Julia told her as Angelique leant back in her chair.

"But she gets so tired Julia, and there are often days when she can't even get out of bed…she runs a fever and vomits and can't stop shaking…she gets so pale…" Angelique listed tears in her eyes. If Julia was going to tell her there was nothing wrong with her daughter she felt she might lose her mind. Julia could tell that Angelique was getting worked up and sighed, reaching out and touching her hand gently, stopping the shaking that came from her outburst.

"Angelique, I do believe there is something not right, but I do not think that is due to any physical illness." She replied, running a hand through her vibrant orange hair. "May I ask you something? When Aurélie goes through these episodes…is there anything that has happened beforehand that may contribute to it?" she asked. "For example…does she become irritated or upset before she gets ill?" Julia asked as Angelique slowly nodded.

"Well…yes… if she gets angry or upset she is more likely to become ill, or if she is unsettled." Angelique told her with questioning eyes. "What has that got to do with it?" she asked.

"Angelique…though Aurélie does not hold any magical ability, or any traits for you or…_Barnabas _right now." She told her in a hushed whisper. "I believe that these are very present forces inside her, I believe she holds both powers of a witch and a vampire, and as you and Barnabas fought, as do the different traits inside her." Julia trailed off.

Angelique felt as if her whole world had been turned upside down. She had prayed this wasn't going to happen, that her daughter would not be subjected to any sort of supernatural state, and when she had watched Aurélie age she had been sure that she had been lucky. Yet what Julia said made complete sense.

"Her moods of anger and irritation are because she does not know about witchcraft, and so the power itself is being supressed which might have caused the mood swings and the uncontrollable shaking." She said softly as Angelique nodded. "And…her exhaustion comes from lack of blood." Julia said almost uncertainly, knowing Angelique's reaction would be severe, and as predicted, the coffee mug flew against the room to the wall.

"My daughter does NOT need any blood, she has regular blood counts, we have been t over a hundred doctors and undergone hundreds of blood tests and she is perfectly normal!" Angelique barked, tensing up as her eyes darkened with fury.

Julia sighed and rubbed her forehead, Angelique was unpredictable, and although she held powers of her own she wouldn't like her chances against the witch, especially when it came to matters of her daughter.

"The thing is Angelique; Aurélie's blood was tested for infections and diseases, and the amount that was in her body, she wasn't tested for nourishment." Julia told her as Angelique tried to calm herself, and instead gripped so hard at the arms of the chair they splintered.

"With your permission, I would very much like to give Aurélie blood transfusions over the next few days, to see if her fatigue improves at all. If it doesn't we will look at other possibilities, but if it proves the blood helps, I think you both need to discuss what you really are, and maybe it will improve her chances." She advised. Angelique opened her mouth to speak but Julia did so first.

"I know this is not how you planned for things to happen, but if it strengthens her, and stops her from becoming so ill then how could you decline such an offer?" She asked, and watched as Angelique's once dark eyes returned to their normal shade of blue. She didn't say anything for a while, staring at the mahogany desk and chewing her nail.

"What are you so worried about Angelique? Surely there is no harm in trying." She told her narrowing her eyes slightly, trying to work out what her biggest fear was.

"What if you are right?" Angelique finally spoke, moving her gaze to fix on the woman before her. "What if she does hold both powers, what do I do?" She asked quietly, quickly wiping away a stray tear that had fallen.

"What do you mean?" Julia asked, hoping she would expand on her answer.

"I am hardly a good example of a witch…everything that has happened is my fault, what if she grows up to be like me? I'm such a bad person and I'm trying so hard to change that, but what if it is in her blood to be bad, like mine?" she asked, her voice cracking. Julia sat for a moment, thinking about the sudden revelation before coming to a stand and walking over to the chair beside Angelique, so the desk did not block them, and rest her hand on top of her own.

"Badness is not in the blood Angelique, and whilst you made some very callous and immoral decisions I do not believe you were born that way. I see how Aurélie is, she is smart, extremely beautiful, charming…and an asset to you. This tells me you have done a very good job, and to see what lengths you go to for her, and how your daughters eyes shine with love whenever you walk in the room, it is hard to believe you are the same person you were years ago." Julia told her, and was surprised to find herself so sincere.

Angelique nodded quietly, wiping her eyes with her free hand before sighing. "I consent to the blood transfusions…" She said quietly as Julia offered a small smile.

"I think you have made a wise choice in consenting, but you do have another decision to make." She trailed off as Angelique looked at her.

"I cannot tell him Julia, how do I even start?" she asked biting her bottom lip in thought. "He might not want anything to do with her." She added.

"I think you and I both know Barnabas would not turn his back on either of you, though you two have a very complex history, and I think that no-one will ever be able to understand it except the two of you- you know he would do anything for you, and we both know he would do anything to help." Julia told her, raising her eyebrows slightly.

As much as Angelique wanted to disagree with what Julia said, she knew that Barnabas though angry he might be to start off with, would come around, and be there, if not for her then certainly for their daughter.

You think I should tell him?" Angelique asked quietly.

"I think not only would it relieve you of such a burden, but it may help Aurélie understand what she is if she were to meet him. It may even build some bridges between you and Barnabas eventually." She added as Angelique nodded, she could not disagree.

"Then I will tell him." She finally replied, hoping she had chosen the right path to follow.

**I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter, I think this one is a lot better as it has quite a steady flow and not too much happens! But if you liked it too, disliked it, whatever just please comment! Thanks! TheBitterAftertaste**


End file.
